<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Dusk ‘Til Dawn... by Moon_Child (Indigo_Child)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110242">From Dusk ‘Til Dawn...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Child/pseuds/Moon_Child'>Moon_Child (Indigo_Child)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Werewolves, bellaswan, edwardcullen - Freeform, jacobblack, twilight - Freeform, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Child/pseuds/Moon_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible accident Bella Swan moves to Forks... only to meet a young Jacob Black and to discover the family secret he holds....</p>
<p>What would happen if Bella  met Jacob first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Dusk ‘Til Dawn...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched in horror as the hunter loomed over the flaccid, colossal body of the predator. Crystalline tears beaded down my snow-white face. I winced as a sharp pained stabbed underneath my chest. My breath hitched. I was paralyzed from terror. No matter what, I couldn't make my frozen blood and muscles move, no matter how much adrenaline my heart beat through me. I wanted to run to him and wrap myself around him.... I would take the final blow I so knew the hunter would do. And just before it would come, I'd whisper in his ear of how that... that my heart was his, and only his.</p>
<p>But that was all a reverie.</p>
<p>A daydream now impractical, diffucult to see happening now, almost laughable at the riduculousness of it all.</p>
<p>The reality of now, this moment, that stood before me was this: the cold-blooded hunter laughing as the helpless predator whimpered like prey. Thick, crimson liquid was strewn and splattered across the nearly destroyed dance studio. Claw marks ripped into the wood. The hunter's clothes torn to wispy shreds by steely claws. The predator's fur was drenched in blood with gaping wounds. And me, my body was bruised and battered from the beating I'd endured. In the end, the predator had chosen to take my fate, my place, the prey.</p>
<p>I bit my lip hard, tasting the warmth of metallic blood in my mouth. The hunter wickedly laughed and crouched down, whispering some depraved monologue into the predators ear. Those warm, russet eyes commanded me to look away. But I couldn't. I stared back into them, imprinting them into my mind. Slowly, a shimmering darkness was creeping into my thoughts. His eyes... his eyes were the last memory I wanted before I blacked out.</p>
<p>I held in my gasp as I braced myself for what was to come. I gripped a sharp piece of wood in my bloody hand, shivering from intense anxiety and adrenaline melding in my veins.</p>
<p>God only knows that should be me...</p>
<p>The hunter was going to take his life...</p>
<p>The predator was going to die...</p>
<p>Suddenly, a bloodcurdling howl echoed through my ears. And then there was dead silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>